The present invention generally relates to a concealed, automatic extending and retracting step specifically for, but not limited to, fire and rescue emergency vehicles. The invention allows for a lower step height with shorter vertical spacing between steps providing a much safer and more comfortable ingress and egress from the vehicle. Typically the step design on custom fire fighting and rescue apparatus comprises an integral stepwell which is a non-moving part of the vehicle cab structure normally concealed behind the vehicle door. Not only does the typical step design eliminate floor space within the vehicle cab, the typical step design also has a high vertical step-up due to vehicle ground clearance requirements necessary for vehicle angle of approach. For safety reasons, the National Fire Protection Agency (NFPA) recommends a maximum 24 inch (61 cm) step height for ease of ingress and egress. Thus, it is difficult for many fire fighters in full turnout gear to get in and out of the vehicles designed with the typical step.
It is an object of the present invention to remedy the shortcomings of the typical step design by providing a folding step system which extends from and retracts into the vehicle. It is a further object to provide such a system which is easily attachable to the chassis of the vehicle. It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such a system which has fully or substantially automatic operation.
Other types of foldout steps are known in the fire and rescue vehicle industry. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,240 (Weiler). These units are typically added on to the vehicle directly below the door at the base of the typical step design and have a means to extend downward. These units are also common in the recreational vehicle industry. They do not replace the typical step design but are added to vehicles having the design to reduce the high vertical step-up. The units have many shortcomings including the fact that they are exposed to environmental elements. The new design directly replaces the typical design and eliminates the need for the add-on style step.
Finally, the present invention is housed within, not beneath the vehicle body and chassis. This substantially prevents the present invention from being exposed to environmental elements, e.g., water, salt, etc., when folded away in the stowed position.